A Shocking Revelation
by fitzdillore22
Summary: After loving Phil for six years, will Dan finally tell Phil how he feels? And how will Phil react to such a shocking revelation?


He looked at him with a certain longing in his deep, chocolate eyes.

"Dan, what are you doing?" Phil asked, he felt a little overwhelmed with such attention directed at him. Dan seemed to snap out of it.

"What?" He asked Phil. He felt slightly daze as if he had just been broken out of a trance. "Sorry, I was just in my own little world there for a second." He grinned nervously then focused back on the camera with the blinking red light.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phil asked gingerly touching Dan's arm.

"I'm fine Phil." Dan jerked his arm away still smiling at the camera with clenched teeth. Phil was unconvinced. He got up, ignoring Dan's protests as he went and switched off the camera. Phil turned back to Dan with his arms folded across his chest.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked again, more annoyed now.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." Dan practically shouted at Phil. He was blushing, Dan could feel it, he prayed to all the gods that Phil wouldn't notice as he walked towards him.

"Dan, you've been acting weird since that Phil is not fire 6. What's up?" He sat down next to Dan and again gently placed a hand on Dan's arm. Dan looked up into the older man's light blue eyes. He sighted and looked away.

"I just, it's just... We have been friends for six years and I don't want to mess it up." Dan blurted out, rising to his feet.

"Dan, wait!" Phil called after him as Dan stalked to the kitchen. Phil cut the charging Dan off from the door just as he arrived at in. Dan was only a foot away.

"Phil, please move." Dan growled slightly.

"No, Dan." Phil stood his ground. Dan took a step forward.

"Phil. Move." Dan now hissed as he inched closer.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on." Phil blocked the door even more by shifting his weight.

"But I've told you everything you need to know!" Dan bellowed at Phil. "I'm scared when you're gone, I miss you when you're not next to me, I feel like my face will melt off when I stand too close to you. Phil, don't you see!" Dan was sounding less and less like a mature adult and more and more like a furious, frustrated child. Phil was getting scared but tried to show no emotion as Dan screamed what he had been holding back for six years, until now. "I love you!" He roared at Phil.

He clapped his hands to his mouth as the words left him. His eyes were wide with fear at what would happen next. Phil would ask him to move out, no doubt. He'll have to move back with his parents and quit the radio show.

"Dan?"

There was no way he could do the show with Phil after this. He thought about his room at his parent's house and how small it was.

"Dan?"

Where would he work? Who would calm him when the next extensional crisis invaded his thoughts?

"DAN!" Phil shook Dan. Dan hadn't realized until now that he was shaking like a wet puppy. He stopped and looked up at Phil. Phil had an understanding smile on his face as he enveloped Dan in a hug. "Dan, I understand completely. Don't worry, we will work it out. I promise." Dan felt numb and lifeless, but he managed to hug Phil back with all the strength he could muster. "And plus," Phil grinned letting go to look into Dan's eyes again. "You never asked how I felt..." Dan had no time to react as Phil pressed his lips into Dan's. Phil's mouth tasted like the spicy almonds he was given by a fan in Australia. Dan's mouth tasted like the sweet Malteasers that he loved so much.

Phil's arms instinctively wrapped around Dan's neck. Dan ignored his neck issues as he pushed Phil against the door he had just tried to escape from. Dan's hands moved from Phil's waist up and onto his chest. They moved back down to the hem of Phil's shirt then move back up his chest but now underneath the shirt. Phil ignored the tickling that Dan's hands cause as they move across Phil's soft chest hair. The tickling stopped when Dan ripped off Phil's shirt and threw it across the room. Dan grinned as he nuzzled and began to bite at Phil's neck. Phil giggled as he grabbed blindly at Dan's shirt.

When Dan was successful at finishing a bruise on Phil's neck, Phil had finally grasped at Dan's shirt and threw it with one hand on top of Dan's. Dan then lifted Phil up, Phil wrapped his legs around Dan's waist. Dan managed to walk them both down the hall and into his bedroom. Dan chuckled at the quote that came to his mind as he crossed the bedroom's threshold.

"What?" Phil asked after Dan's chuckle.

"You better hang on tight, spider monkey." Dan quoted in whisper into Phil's ear. Phil laughed lightly into Dan's ear as Dan laid Phil down on the bed underneath himself. The bedroom door shut gently behind them as they unbuckled each other's belts and giggled softly in the afternoon light.


End file.
